


Matters of the He(art)

by lastdream



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, they're not actually together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3725719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastdream/pseuds/lastdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire teaches Enjolras to draw. That's all it is, no matter what the double entendres say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matters of the He(art)

**Author's Note:**

> Written more or less for this kink meme prompt: http://makinghugospin.livejournal.com/14280.html?thread=14351560#t14351560
> 
> I completely forgot about it when I was going through looking for everything else I'd written, but here you go!

“Are we still on for Friday night?”

“Grantaire! Keep your voice down!”

“Sorry, sorry. You don’t have to be ashamed of this, you know.”

“I know. I’m not ashamed, I’m just not ready to tell anyone yet.”

“If that’s what you want, I won’t tell anyone. I’ll be your dirty little secret if you like.”

“Grantaire!”

“I should make a drinking game out of this. One shot every time you say my name in an exasperated tone, two if you start scowling with righteous fury.”

“Keep talking and I’m going to cancel Friday night.”

“Aha, two shots, there I go. You’re going to shoot my sobriety full of holes.”

“And you never, ever get drunk when I’m not there.”

“Mm. Maybe once or twice.”

“…”

“Or most times. Shut up, Apollo, I can blame you if I like."

“Are you planning on getting drunk tonight?”

“It was pencilled in. Why, do you have a better idea?”

“Sort of. I bought some… supplies, today. I thought you’d want to show me how to use them.”

“You went out and bought a—“

“Hush!”

“Sorry. I’m just trying to believe that you waltzed into that kind of store of your own accord.”

“I was the one who asked you, if you remember.”

“Ah yes, I remember that moment like it was yesterday.”

“It was yesterday.”

“Was it? I’ve been experimenting with sepia-toned memories, they help me remember the good old days when I could enjoy nostalgia.”

“What does that even mean? Never mind. Do you want to come show me? I— I think it could be kind of fun, actually.”

“Sure. My place or yours?”

“Everything’s at mine already. Just get your jacket—“

“I never would have remembered to put my clothes on without your help, O Gracious Apollo.”

“Come on, let’s get out of here. Everything we need is under my bed.”

“Your wish is my command.”

Enjolras presents Les Amis with an excellent pen-and-ink drawing of the group three weeks later.


End file.
